


Love, sans a doubt

by YellowChimera332



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fighting, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is a pure baby, Racist remarks, Rating Might Change, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can sing, Reader has a name for pun purposes, Reader is named, Reader is not an OC, Reader won't meet anyone for a few chapters, Sad things are gonna happen, Sadness, Sans is a dork, Sans is kinda an asshole, Sans is racist, Singing Sans, Slow Burn, Slow introduction, how do tags work, probably some violence, racial hate, singing reader, slow growing friendship, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowChimera332/pseuds/YellowChimera332
Summary: Life under the sun is great. Working two jobs isn’t, but money is money. Living alone is alright for the most part... At least, until some new neighbors move in during the aftermath of MT Ebott exploding, introducing a newly liberated race: Monsters.And who would have guessed a war were to have broken out not much later after the monsters appeared. Being roped into something so catastrophic is definitely going to get you fired, and some friends hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have a new story that will take maybe twice as long to update XD. I hope you all enjoy this one just as much as the other. 
> 
> If you have any questions and want to know more you can find me at https: [My blog](//yellowchimera332.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my beta reader and editor at https: [My amazing editor](//decaf-ed-raccoon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, someone new will be editing this story. So check them out at https: [Wonderful New Lad](https://regina-de-testudines-est-vacca.tumblr.com/)

It’s about mid morning currently; nearly everyone is out and about, going through with their daily activities. The shopkeeper have mostly already opened up for the day, ready to sell cinnamon bunnies and bicicles that everyone in town enjoys. Grillby’s is open again, offering monsters, who can not handle the cold like others, warmth and a hearty meal.

 

The little monsters have already placed their presents under the tree, and the Snowdrakes have begun their journey to the comedy club at MTT resort. The Christmas lights on the tree are up and shining as bright as ever, snow falling onto the presents neatly tucked under the tree.

A young rabbit monster was about, walking their pet cinnamon-bun. The guard dogs are out on their patrol to sniff out for any humans. Monster kid is fanboying over the thought of Undyne beating people up. Life is going on as usual, tranquil.

 

As the old day repeats a tired, punny skeleton finds himself in his room, the same room, in the same house, in the same cavern, under the same mountain, behind the same barrier.

No one is free, no one escaped. No one remembers. No one remembers the sun. No one remembers the fresh air, the cool breezes. No one remembers the surface. No one except Sans.

 

Sans lies awake in his bed, having only opened his eye sockets moments before. Once his eyelights adjusted to the dim light of his room, he noticed the wooden ceiling. His brows furrowed and he pushed himself to a sit with a grunt of effort.

 

“...so much for no more resets...” His gaze slide downwards. “did ya seriously get bored after 10 seconds, kid?...” Sans says to nobody as he forces himself to his feet. “couldn’t handle ta see us smilin’? heh, guess you’re as bad as i am at keepin’ promises.”

He snatches up his jacket off the ground, revealing a pile of socks that’s been there for who knows how long. He huffily pushed his feet into his slippers. With a sigh, he shoved his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and roughly tugged it over his shoulders. He opened his bedroom door, ready to start this day... again.

 

When he stepped out of the room, he found the house to be quiet. Now, it’s not that unusual for his brother to leave for early training or patrolling... But that’s not what bothered him. He always manages to sleep through his brother’s multiple attempts to wake him, yet he recalls nothing about his brother even trying. Did his brother even try? Is Papyrus even awake? What time is it?

 

Walking across the old squeaky wood floor, he then stood in front the door to his brother’s bedroom. The whole door was covered in a do not enter signs, old police “do not cross” tape, and a note attached to the door saying “no girls allowed without permission”.

He ignored the signs and knocked a few times, then waited for a response. After a few seconds, his brow bones furrowed together in confusion. Sans knocked again, a little louder this time. When he, again, got no response, he pressed open the door and stepped inside.

 

The tidy room looked as it always did. Clean, without a hint of a mess or disorganization. A polar opposite to Sans’ room, which was messy and chaotic.

The flame carpet looked recently vacuumed of any dirt. The action figures were nicely cleaned and dusted.

The skull in crossbones picture completely straight, the notes underneath still remained in place. His bro’s bookshelf was perfectly organized in alphabetical order, the only book out of place being Fluffy Bunny, but that’s a classic bedtime story. The box of bones was untouched, still organized despite it overflowing from the quantity. The computer is off, and his bed looked freshly made.

 

Humming to himself, he steps out of the room. Using his blue magic to skew the skull painting while closing the door behind him. He takes a few sniffs of the air and doesn't find the recognizable smell of burning spaghetti sauce and over boiling noodles. Or fire, for that matter. So that means Papyrus isn’t in the kitchen either or been in there at all today.

 

“probably out on patrol…. guess the kid didn’t reset back to the full day.” He mutters to himself, his voice laced with anger towards the situation as he walks down the stairs. The only noises are his clothes brushing against one another, and the squeaking of the old floorboards.

 

His feet touch the final step and he wills himself to peek into the kitchen. His brother normally leaves him a plate of ‘morning spaghetti’ for him to eat when he wakes up. When his white eye lights scan across the empty and clean kitchen, he finds no morning spaghetti waiting for him.

Guess this training was super special because normally nothing stopped Papyrus for making fresh pots of his culinary achievement.

 

Sans decides to shuffle inside and toward the fridge. Maybe it’s just in there cooling. Hasn’t been the first time Pap’s anticipated Sans sleeping in, and put the noodles and sauce in the fridge to keep it fresh. Letting out a sleepy yawn, he took hold of the fridge handle. “let’s see how well ya did today bro…” he mumbled to himself, already anticipating the looks of the cooking. He pulls open the door and nothing has woken him up this fast in his life.

 

Inside the fridge rests the head of his brother. His skull sits on a pure white and shiny glass plate. All the containers labeled ‘SPAGHETTI’ are gone, replaced with small piles of what he could only guess was his brother’s dust. The bright red scarf is wrapped around the bottom of Papyrus’ jaw like it always did when he had his body. The skull is severely cracked and shattered in multiple places. He watches the eye lights of his brother slowly look towards him. The expression morphs to pain and tears fall from the broken eye sockets. He gargles out a word that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. He can’t understand him!

 

The sound hurts his skull. It sounds like someone’s pounding him with a hammer. The voice hurts. It’s too loud. His brother is always loud, but this is too much. He can’t hear what he’s saying. It’s too much. The screeching attempts to get louder.

 

Sans shakes his head and slams the fridge door closed. It’s silent once again. His hands press the door shut, afraid it’ll bust open and the noise will return.  His breathing had picked up into rapid panting and a heavy layer of sweat formed on the top of his skull. He blinks away the tears that threatened for fall from his dark sockets as he stares down at his pink sippers. His body continues to tremble, filling the empty house with the sound of his rattling bones and uneven breathing.  

 

Sans doesn’t believe what he saw. He can’t believe what he saw. No, he _won’t_! There’s no way in hell that was real. No way! He gulps in a breath of air, unable to get enough with the short spastic breathing. Lifting his skull to look at the handle of the fridge. He gulps and stares at it for a while, unable to come to an agreement with his head and soul. He forces himself to grab ahold of the handle, his bony fingers slowly curl around it. With sweat falling down his skull and his increased shaking, he rips open the fridge open once again.

 

It’s empty. The spaghetti containers are there. Papyrus’ head is gone. The dust is gone. It’s all gone. It’s just a normal cold fridge, containing all the ‘wonderful’ culinary achievements. Nothing is wrong, everything is fine. Nothing to freak out over. He sucks in a large breath and let it out slowly. Carefully pushing the door closed again, he takes a step back.  

 

He put a hand to his face and wiped away the beads of sweat. “heh, losin your cool there, sans. that… looked a little _too_ real…” He mutters to himself and decides he’s no longer going to consider food for a while, now lost his appetite. Rubbing his skull, he quickly makes his way out of the kitchen, and walks across the living room and spots pet rock on the table. Deciding to be a little responsible, he takes the bottle of sprinkles and scatters some on top of the object before setting it back down and heading to the front door.

 

“same day, different reset. let’s get this over with.” He says, pushing the door open.

 

Sans has exited the house just in time to watch as the human slice their knife down across Papyrus’ neck. Sans’ eye sockets widen as he watched the head falls off his body and into the snow while his body shatters into dust. Papyrus’ face looks up to Sans, a pleading and pained expression on his face. A total opposite to the confident and happy expression he wore from day to day. “Brother… help.” The head struggled to voice out before it’s smashed into dust by the foot of the human.

 

Sans whips his head up to the human who brandished their knife to him. Their hands and clothes covered in dust, and a sickening grin across their face. They let out a heavy, not at all childlike, giggle and point the tip of the knife in Sans’ direction. The skeleton glared in response and h feels his magic pool in anger. He can feel his eye activating in magic as a confrontation starts.

 

 **Soul** vs **Monster**

 

Sans can win. This human doesn’t have nearly enough LV to fight him. Not enough HP, he’s got all the time in the world. They’ll give up. They’ll reset and bring his brother back. Everything will be okay. Until it starts all over. Why does Sans even try anymore?

 

“your game isn't starting up this early, kid.” Sans growls out under his breath as he gets ready to start his attack.

 

He’s shot back into the real world. Sans grunts, falling to his knees. White hot pain filled his senses, what happened? Did the kid run away? He coughs and looked down at the snow to see his blood coating the white fluff on the ground. His sockets widen in horror. How is this possible, he didn’t even get a chance to attack. It was supposed to be his turn!

 

“h-how…”

Sans groans and proceeded to cough up more of his magical blood onto the snow below him. He clutches at his chest, feeling the cold liquid seeped into his shirt and jacket.

“n-no. not like this. it’s not supposed to-to be like th-this!” Sans can feel the hot tears flood past his sockets and down his face and chin.

This can’t be fair. This isn’t fair! Why didn’t he get his turn!? How can the kid kill him with such low LV. Was he really this useless?

 

Sans’ eye lights slowly trail up as the human approaches. Their feet crunch the snow beneath them. He watches them purposely step on the beloved scarf his brother wore every single day. Their twist their foot to shove it further into the ground and dust before standing before Sans. He glares up at the child, his vision blurry from the pain and tears. He can’t see it, but knows they’re grinning at him. He can sense it. It’s in their nature. Of course, they’d be happy with his failure. They do this because they’re bored, and this satisfies their boredom.

 

“You’re so predictable, Sansy~” Their sicking grin stretches on their face. Sans’ stomach churns, not from the pain. “For a judge, you’re terrible at your job. Let me know what hell is like.” The child trills before dealing one final blow to end it all.

 

\---

 

Sans gasps and shoots up from his bed. His eye sockets hollow and large beads of sweat dripped down his skull. He gulps to breathe, struggling in to calm himself. He blinks a few times, his eye lights settling in before taking in his surroundings.

 

The white tent walls are the first things he sees. That’s right. Quarantine. They’re in quarantine. They’re on the surface, and the government put them into quarantine. They’ve been here for a little over a month now. None of the humans know if the monsters have any specific diseases and need to be thorough when checking every monster. Which makes sense, wouldn’t a race to appear after millennia and then start spreading the plague.

 

Sans gives a heavy sigh and drops his head back into the pillow. “just another dumb nightmare.” He whispers to himself and closed his sockets to allow his body a chance to relax after the shock. He can hear humans talking and working outside. Something about safety precautions for the monster or humans? He didn’t know or care to listen for. It wouldn't put it past them that they were still scared and wanted extra safety for the humans.

 

Opening his sockets again, he pushed himself back into a sitting position. He looked around and saw that the other monster he shared sleeping space with seemed to have left already. Grunting, tossing the blanket off of himself, he climbs out of the bed and gets to his feet. He looked down at the clothes the humans had given every monster. It was to make sure the clothes they had been wearing before didn’t contain anything harmful. It’s not that Sans was ungrateful being provided new clothing considering how old his were. But…

 

He felt like a prisoner. Having number sewn onto the sleeve of his shirt felt like he was some sort of dumb experiment, held against his will. Every monster had a specific number. The only thing consistent with the whole number system was the letter in the ID. M or F. It was explained it was a way to identify their gender. Which was honestly, an interesting step in understanding how to identify monsters, considering the odd body shapes, it’s hard to distinguish genders between the race. And with Sans and his brother being skeletons, nothing more or less, it was most likely brought up due to them.

 

Sans pulled on the grey jacket he had been provided, as well as the tan slippers, which he personally was not a fan of, and headed out in search for his brother. The heat from the outside his him full force. It wasn’t nearly as hot had it been in Hotlands, but it was an uncomfortable temperature. He refused to throw off his jacket, despite the heat. It was his way of rebelling, covering the numbers across the sleeve of his shirt. And, having something long sleeved around him brought comfort. A small sense of security.

 

Nothing here was normal to him. Every single thing was new to him, and that oddly made him feel uneasy. After living for so long, expecting the worst, and your expectations being correct, and suddenly having that taken from you, it’s odd. Sans couldn’t explain it other than worrisome. But another part of him liked that. It meant the kid kept their promise, and that everyone was going to be happy. And Sans made sure to mention that to the kid every time he saw them.

 

Sans waved to the monsters and occasional human that would greet him good morning. It was rare for humans to do that. He smiled and tugs his head to look up at the sky that he had strongly wanted to see for such a long time. He looks down again before he bumped into someone, stifling a yawn while rubbing his eye sockets. His eye lights scan the outside area, noting a few humans who seem to have been affected by the ‘heat wave’, as these humans called it. He noticed a few other humans setting up a tent that had previously fallen a few days back due to attempting to build a large water area to place the monsters unable to live on land. The situation got out of hand while transporting water and minor damage had been done. Luckily nothing too bad to stop working.

 

The skeleton gave a sigh of relief when finally finding his brother. Hard to miss a tall and loud skeleton such as Papyrus. Seems he was making friends with a small group of humans. They were all chatting away and taking pictures with each other. Paps had to crouch due to his overbearing height, but that was no challenge for the great Papyrus. He grinned slightly as he approached his bro. He’s the coolest.

 

“AH SANS! FINALLY AWAKE I SEE! EVEN ON THE SURFACE YOU STILL SPEND ALL OF YOUR TIME SLEEPING AND AVOIDING WORK! I WONDER WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE WITHOUT A COOL GUY SUCH AS MYSELF!” Papyrus grins and waves the humans goodbye when they walk off to get back to work. Sans finds it convenient they start to leave after he shows up.

 

“probably crash n burn,” Sans responds with a shrug and placed his hands into his pockets.

 

“HMMM..” Papyrus leaned forward, his face a few inches away from Sans’. He’s gotten used to Papyrus unawareness to personal space, so this didn’t make him uncomfortable, but more confused.

 

“somethin’ on my face, bro?” Sans asks, raising a bone brow at his brother’s sudden antics.

 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER?” Paps asks. “YOU LOOK AS IF YOU HAD PREVIOUSLY BEEN SWEATING. WHICH IS VERY GROSS. DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?” Leave it to Papyrus to know something is up with him.

 

Sans quickly shakes his head. “nah bro. i’m totally fine. just hot out, ya know.” He grins to his response, his hands twiddling nervously in his pockets. He hated talking about that kind of stuff with his brother. He just felt like he was making his brother worry when knowing this kind of stuff. But he hated lying to him even more. And yet, lying came naturally to him when others were concerned about him.

 

“WELL FEAR NOT BROTHER! THE HUMANS SAID THAT THEY SHALL BRING ITEMS SUCH AS ‘SNOW CONES’! I TRIED EXPLAINING THAT IT’S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE CONES OUT OF SNOW, BUT THEY PROCEEDED TO SAY THAT THEIR VERSIONS ARE DIFFERENT. HOW EXCITING!” Papyrus grins as he picks up his brother from under his arms and lifts him above the ground. Again, this kind of behavior, Sans was deaf to this kind of thing and was unfazed of what would normally embarrass someone.

 

“Sounds **cool** , bro.” Sans lazily grins and he can tell his brother is trying to ignore the pun. “anyways, to more important things. did ya have to do more tests today?”

 

“SANS FOR THE LAST TIME. THE HUMANS TOLD US THEY ARE NOT ‘TESTS’. JUST A BRIEF CONSTRUCT TO MAKE SURE WE ARE PERFECTLY HEALTHY AND ABLE TO LIVE WITH HUMANS.” Papyrus says while placing his brother back down to the ground. “THEY NEED TO BE THOROUGH, OR ELSE SOMETHING BAD COULD HAPPEN! AND THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE IF SOMETHING DRASTIC HAPPENED BECAUSE THE HUMANS WERE NOT THOROUGH IN THEIR HEALTH CONCERNS!”

 

“mhm…” Sans hums and turns his eyes away and refused to respond, not wanting to get into an argument. Of course, his brother would trust the humans. He trusts everyone. No matter how bad things get, or how horrible someone is, he sees something in a situation. Sans hates that. It’s gotten him killed so many times. Because he was unable to protect him.

 

“SANS… ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM QUITE AGITATED. IF SOMETHING IS ON YOUR MIND, YOU CAN TELL ME, BROTHER.” Papyrus says, holding his own hands, showing his concern.

 

Sans looks up at him. “yeah, yeah bro. don’t worry, just tired. ya know.” He grins up at his brother. “if i act like a star, just let me know.” He hums. “wouldn’t wanna **space** out on ya.”

 

Papyrus’ concern drops into a flat expression. “SANS IT IS MUCH TOO EARLY FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS. I LET THE FIRST SLIDE, BUT YOU’RE STRETCHING.”

 

“Don’t want me to **star** t?” He chuckles

 

“SANS-”

 

“‘cause ya know when i make my puns, i don’t really **planet**.”

 

“BROTHER-”

 

“i can tell from your expression that you’re not likin’ the **atmosphere**.”

 

“SANS I SWEAR-” Papyrus raises a hand.

 

“don’t worry bro, i won’t go heavy on the puns for a while. i’ll make it a **light year**.” He snickers.

 

“AHHHH!” Papyrus cries out in annoyance, most likely drawing the attention of every human around them. Sans is standing their grinning like an idiot, watching his brother flood in the horribleness, while also trying to hide the obvious smile on his face. Sans liked these moments. Just having fun with the normal banter with his bro. Just being a family.

 

“c’mon bro. you’re smilin'.” He teases while nudging Pap’s arm with his hand.

 

Papyrus deeply inhales. “I AM….. AND I HATE IT.”

 

“heh!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time in the eyes of the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-5 were pre-written, so this is gonna update a few times before [BDABN](//archiveofourown.org/works/14875568/chapters/34445435)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions and want to know more you can find me at [My blog](//yellowchimera332.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my beta reader and editor at [My amazing editor](//decaf-ed-raccoon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, someone new will be editing this story. So check them out at [Wonderful New Lad](https://regina-de-testudines-est-vacca.tumblr.com/)

“Ugh… I’ll get paper towels tomorrow. Too exhausted. Too damn hot.”

 

The female trudges their way down the sidewalk. Heels of their shoes scraping the concrete as they walk lazily home, a hand tugging and pulling on their shirt to make air flow onto their stomach and their hair drifting in the wind that was thankfully in front of them, giving a nice breeze for the hot summer that seemed to plague everyone. Stupid heat wave.

 

The summer heat came as a surprise to nearly everyone in Ebott city. When hearing the news how temperatures could, and most likely would, rise from 100 to at least 115 degrees fahrenheit, many people were not happy. On the upside, parking spots for beaches and public pools were taken up, and nearly every store was sold out of ice and anything for a hot day really. Ice cream, popsicles, even just plain water.

 

But even with the extremely increasingly rising temperature, that unfortunately doesn’t excuse her, or any of her co-workers, from work. If the boss suffers the heat, so do the employees. And shorts and short sleeved shirts are highly recommended at the moment. Why? Because the AC broke in the back room of her work, so restocking shelves to be put on display got even worse. Not only with having to carry heavy pallets, but it’s around 90 to 95 degrees in that room. Cold foods are the main priorities to get into the nice cold deep freezer to prevent from spoiling. But on the great side, not as hot as it is outside. If only someone could hide the window, maybe it could get a little cooler in there.

 

But the heat wasn’t what threw people for a loop. The heat was terrible, yes. But the thing that seemed to be on every single person’s mind, was what had happened to be on the news the other month. It’s still the talk of the city, despite how long ago it was. Everyone is aware and worried about how this could affect everything. Which makes sense considering the severity of the topic. Though it was a decent while ago, the severity of the topic is rather high.

 

She could remember exactly what she had been doing that day, when she saw it blast every news channel. She had just gotten home from another long and hot day of work. In her opinion it was one of the worst days so far. Right when getting hope, she had bolted to turn the AC down to 65 and find a comfortable set of clothes that wasn’t drenched in sweat, and take a relaxing shower. The water bill was definitely going to go up over the summer with practically taking a shower every day. And constantly making ice for her drinks.

 

After a nice long warm shower and changing into something a lot more comfortable and thin, she had flopped onto the couch of her home and clicked on the television, her dinner microwaving in the background. Aimlessly flipping through tv channels, unable to find something entertaining to watch and decided to play the news while finishing off her dinner. Maybe they’d have snow soon. Get out of this horrible heat. But that’d be a bad sign for it to snow in the summer, wouldn’t it. She’s not sure what it would mean, but it’s probably bad. Rain would be greatly appreciated. She needed some good news.

 

She had been adding butter and salt to the potatoes of her tv dinner when it started. Half her focus elsewhere while standing in the kitchen when she heard the human man speak. 7:32 pm, Thursday afternoon. That was the exact time she heard it, and it all began.

 

On the tv had been a news reporter. Earlier in the day during work, everyone in the city heard a loud explosion like sound coming from the pride of their city. Ebott mountain. It wasn’t uncommon that the old rock crumbled from erosion from time to time, but the sound caused reporters to investigate.

 

There’s a legend about Ebott mountain. Thousands and thousands of years ago, humans and monsters used to live in harmony.The a war had broke out with the two races and the humans sent the monsters underground. They’ve been there for who knows how long. The history books don’t really say how long ago they were sent down there. Only that it happened. Seems no one who was alive at the time spread the information. If it was true.

  


But one thing that humans believe is that the monsters had the ability to cry out for help. Their voices would change into something strange and enticing that attracted the attention of children. And children only. They would leave their homes in the middle of the night and go to the mountain.

 

Children. They left their homes. They went to the mountain. They never returned.

 

That was no legend. Children **did** go to the mountain, fo an unknown reason. And when you fall in, you never come back. How would you, it’s a mountain. It isn’t frequent, but it happens. When it happened a 7th time about a month ago, everyone was worried. The family had already started to grieve, crying about losing their child. The whole city had gotten together to say the condolences, as well as the previous families that lost their kids to the mountain and the monster’s cries.

 

It’s not proven that this is true. It’s a guess. It could just be child curiosity and they ended up falling in. But the blame needs to be put on something besides the parents. But with the history that humans know of monsters, it sounds logical. They had magic, so maybe they had the ability to attract kids to them. What they did with them, no one knows.

 

She had watched the screen, her food completely forgotten as she watched the events unfold on live television. Taking a few steps closer and blinking. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. This had to be a joke right? She quickly grabbed the report and switched to a different news station. No, same thing. A new one. How about this other one. Maybe this channel?

 

“Monsters?”

 

“-are monsters!”

 

“Monster-”

 

“Monsters.”

 

“Yes, monsters.”

 

“Creatures under the mountain-”

 

“Monsters are emerging from Ebott mountain!”

 

That’s how it all started. The explosion that had been heard earlier turned out to be the destruction of the barrier. The thing that kept the monsters trapped under the mountain for over a millennia. They didn’t go into detail as to how they did it.

 

Though, it didn’t seem the military cared as to how. Looked like their main concern was showing how strong we were in case it would be the start of a new war. But the monsters showed no signs of attacking. The King of Monsters, who he had identified himself as Asgore, had surrendered, saying his kind had no plans of harming anyone. It was either the oddly gentleness of his voice, or the balanced authority he spoke with that settled everyone.

 

The cameras had been shut off, so no one was able to see what had happened after that. But when they started broadcasting again, the military seemed to be talking to other monsters about the human that was there. They were identified by the name Frisk. We soon learned that the small child was the reason of the monster’s escape from the mountain prison. And the monster’s obviously seemed very close and attached to the small child. Especially when the military brought up the fact that the child has a family and a home of their own that the parents would most likely appreciate for the return of the kid. Though, it seemed neither the monsters or child liked the idea of being separated. That caused a lot of issues and again, the cameras had been cut, making it unable for anyone to see what progressed after.

 

A few days after that blasted across the internet, it’s revealed that the child had been declared the ambassador of monsters. And it seemed that even though the child was alive, and presumably healthy and cared for, the family did not want their child anywhere near them. That seemed to have caused a lot of drama with people on the internet. Though, it seemed to work out in the monster’s favor. Because due to the family disowning their child for helping monsters, and made humans hate their family and offer any help towards the monsters.

 

That happened close to about three and a half months ago. Close to a quarter of a year. Things have slightly settled down into a calm state. People still constantly talk about what the future will be like with monsters and humans living with each other. Some think it’ll be a fun experience, others not so much. There’s always racism in the world, and that’s unfortunately no exclusion of monsters. But even so, it leaves a sense of excitement and anxiety for the humans of the city, and the whole world most likely.

 

During all that time, monsters were placed under quarantine. A great distance from the city, but people on the top floors of their apartments could see the white tents in the distance that held the creatures. No one knew what went on there besides the monsters and the humans working there. But with the monsters being there, everyone in the city was safer, says the government. A sense of protection knowing their military was taking the needed actions to protect their people from the possible harm of the monsters.

 

But now, in current time, she just wanted to head home. The thought of monsters no longer fazed her, finding it rather interesting to see monsters. The idea of another entire species living with humans was kind of interesting to her. Maybe it was something humanity needed to become better humans. Learn to understand one another and become more considerate. Or it’ll be another excuse to be racist. She really hoped for the former.

 

The female sighs as she jingles the keys of her home into the lock of her front door. Once pushing the door open, she picks up the letters and envelopes that had been pushed through the mail slot. Setting herself on her couch, doing a quick sift through the usual items. Bills, new credit card, letter from her parents, and a magazine for upcoming video games. Tossing the items to her coffee table, she flops back on the cushions with a sigh.

 

“Wonder what it would be like to live with monsters. Can’t be too different from people right? They’re living things… with feelings…?” She hums and rolled onto her side and clicked on the tv. She let out a bored groan when nothing worth watching was on tv once again.

She clicked on the news and rolled onto her back again and let the noise play through.

 

Exhaustion from the day of work ran through her body. The sore muscles in hers arms made it hurt to lift them up over her head. Her tired feet stung from the constant walking. Not to mention her back from lifting heavy boxes to stock shelves. She closed her eyes before forcing her arms up to stretch out the muscles to help relieve the pain before sighing and keeping them still. She gave a small yawn and opened her eyes again.

 

“I could eat a pizza right now.” She mumbled to herself and pushed herself into a sitting position. Hissing from the soreness in her back, she placed her feet on the floor. She looked down before kicking her shoes off, letting them tumble around the floor a few seconds and tugging her socks off. Her eyes glance up at the tv screen. “That’s new.”

 

Seemed a reporter was by the quarantine camp where the military was holding the monsters. They mentioned something about them believing that it’s been enough time and ran the necessary safety precautions and made sure the monsters were vaccinated. Or at least, what was a close equivalent to vaccination.

 

The screen showed that monsters were excited to finally be released into the city. Some were even being interviewed to share their thoughts on the decision. Most of them said the more basic responses. That they were happy to finally be allowed into the city and things like that. One monsters, an overly enthusiastic skeleton looking monster went on and on about how excited he was. They had to make an excuse to walk somewhere else to show off more of the monsters the humans would soon have a chance to meet.

 

Frisk, the monster ambassador was there was well. The small child had a large smile as they explained how all the monsters were gathering their little belongings that they could take with them. They also talked about how the military had promised that they would find a way to provide the monsters with a home if they could not find one, via racism, or the size of the building was too small for their size. But all in all, the monsters were excited for the future ahead of them. The child was worried about their friends, but they showed determination to help and make the lives of monsters great and happy. Like they promised?

 

The female didn’t know why or how she noticed, but after Frisk spoke, she noticed a smaller skeleton like figure staring at Frisk with a dull expression. Was he okay? Or was that just his face? Her face? Oh boy. Skeletons were hard to identify. Was the other skeleton male too? It sounded male. Wait, they, it’s not an it. That’s rude.

 

She let all the information sink into her for a few seconds. Monsters are allowed into the city tomorrow. People will be living, and possibly working with monsters. They’ll be living normal, natural lives with a new species. Humans and monsters will live in harmony.

 

Hopefully.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though the skelly bros weren't available. They'll be there next chapter, sans a doubt. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews suck. And Sans is a bit of a prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more editors for this story. It'll be all me baby!
> 
> If you have any questions and want to know more you can find me at https: [My blog](//yellowchimera332.tumblr.com/)

“COME ON SANS, WE MUST GET READY! THE HUMANS WILL ARRIVE ANY TIME NOW!” Papyrus screams in excitement, his arms thrown into the air while holding two large trash bags. They were filled with the garbage he had picked up from around the quarantine camp. Items that missed the garbage can, like napkins and broken sporks.

 

Sans, the lazy one, was relaxing back in a chair, watching as some monsters helped humans clean up. “dunno bro, looks like a lotta work. gettin’ tired jus’ watchin’ ya.” He responds, propping his arms behind his head and sighing in an exhausted manner.

 

His brother spins on his heels to look at him, the black bags flailing with the abrupt turn. “SANS! YOU CANNOT JUST LIE THERE AND NOT HELP WHILE EVERY MONSTER WORKS! IT’S VERY RUDE!”

 

Oh, he set himself up for his one. He waves a hand up at him. “relax bro. i’ve gotten a ton of work done.”

 

“SANS!”

 

Sans pauses,

 

“a skele-ton.” He grins

 

“YOU CANNOT MAKE THE SAME HORRIBLE PUN WITH THE SAME CONVERSATION!”

 

He shrugs. “guess i don’t have the spine to make better ones.”

 

Papyrus lets out an aggravated noise and stomps off. “YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER!” can be heard as he stomps away. 

 

“heh…” Sans looks down at his slippers with a dull, tired expression. He wiggles his toes in them, grunting to the odd inside texture. He didn’t like them. Too firm.

 

He looks up and watches as humans start to remove the support cables for the tents. ‘good riddance’, he thinks to himself. He hates the tents. They bring little reassurance to his ever-growing worry. And they do little job on keeping the cold out at night. Of course, Sans and Papyrus are not affected much, being skeletons and all. But the discomfort is still there. And he can read from the other monsters that they struggle to have a good night’s rest in their sleeping areas.

 

He also doesn’t like them because the humans don’t sleep in them. Oh no, they get to rest in large looking cars. RVs if he remembers correctly. He can hear from their loud snoring that it’s warm in there. The workers, humans, are given comfort during their time here, while monsters are given the bare minimum. Doesn’t seem very fair if you ask him

 

Sans is grinding his teeth at the thought. Of course, the humans provide the humans with anything they want. He’s willing to bet that if the dumb scientists were to ask for a swimming pool out here, they’d provide it in a heartbeat. But if his brother were to ask for heaters, they’d throw him to the curb. He’s more than positive that would have happened.

 

He takes a breath to settle his heating nerves. They’re leaving, going to the city. He turns his head to look at the buildings in the distance. He stares at them fondly. He often daydreamed about the future. Having a nice house, like his old one. Napping all day, and waking up to find his brother happily cooking, with his abundance of friends. They’d laugh, or groan, at his puns. He’d chill at home, and when he’d leave the house, monsters and humans would be in harmony.

 

His grin falters. That’s a fairy tale in his head. He knows damn well that’ll never happen. There will always be people that won’t accept them, he knows this. He sees it on the glimpses of news that he occasionally catches. The humans had placed tvs in the ‘cafeteria’ to entertain the monsters while they ate. He himself mostly chilled with the dogs or his brother. But the few times he watched it, the news often went on about the monsters and their thoughts on the merging of the species. He heard very few nice things about them.

 

He flinches and turns his head when a loud crash interrupts the slight noise of the talking humans and monsters. He watches as a human and his brother pick up the large poles that had been used to keep the tents up. His brother seems to be apologizing and the human is just smiling and waving his hand at them.

 

Sans’ hands unclench, he didn’t even notice he did that. His face relaxes as well. 

Looks like he went into protective brother mode again. He’s been noticing himself doing that a lot with these random humans. He’s worried one will just attack with the intent to hurt them and kill someone. That fear has been rising in his soul ever since they were placed here. 

He doesn’t trust a single one of these humans. Anything could happen to any of these monsters, and nothing would be done about it. They would just brush it off as unimportant and carry on with their sweet and merry lives. The only possible thing that could happen is a RESET.

 

He sighs and relaxes back into the chair. He throws an arm over the top of the it and puts his leg over his other knee. His leg starts twitching from built up nerves. He really needs to get away from these humans and de-stress. He hates the feeling of being watched and hates it even more that he’s feeling it 24/7 while he’s here. By humans, cameras, and the dumb human government. 

 

He shifts uncomfortably in the jacket he wore. These clothes feel cheap. Too scratchy against his bones. But, he deals with it, having no choice but to make do. He does know that the first thing he’ll do when they’re free is get himself some comfortable clothes. A better jacket, a soft tank top, much baggier shorts, and way fluffier slippers. He grins at the thought of buying socks just to stow them around their new house. Wherever that house may be. 

 

He hums, beginning to wonder how everything would work out for other monsters. Would Grillby be able to open up his bar again, or Muffet her bakery? Would Burgerpants get a new job (because it’s obvious to everyone he hates working for Mettaton)? He also hopes the bunny that sold cinnabuns would open up shop as well. He guesses the nice cream guy could too; maybe he and Sans could join businesses. New treat, fried nice cream: 15000 G. There’s also the friendly ol Gerson with his crab apples.

 

“Hey, punk!” 

 

Sans blinks his sockets and glances over to Undyne grabbing Papyrus around the shoulders. That is quickly followed with her tucking his skull under her arm, rubbing her scaled fist against the bare bone. Papyrus cries for mercy and begs for her not to noogie the skeleton. Sans grins when watching. True friendship right there. He turns to look to his left and his grin falls. 

 

“sup, alph?” He greets the lizard standing to the side of him, twiddling her fingers. She’s also watching the skeleton and fish monster interact with one another. 

 

“H-hey sans…” She greets, shuffling her clawed feet closer to the chair Sans is chilling in. She takes a spot in the one beside him. 

 

“what brings ya over to the laziest monster on the surface?” He asks, sitting up to look at her.

 

“U-umm… I’m.. I’m actually wondering how you’re doing... “ She turns her head to face him. “I-I’ve notice that you’ve um, gotten a little d-distant since the transport t-to quarantine.” She stutters out. 

 

He shrugs, leaning back in the chair again, shoving his hands into the pockets of the jacket he wears. “eh, dunno. ‘m not a real big fan of bein’ tested for human’s curiosity. but, that’s just me. but what do i know? ‘m just a monster that does nothin’” He doesn’t mean to project his hate onto her; it’s just ended up slipping when falling onto the topic of his behavior the past few months. 

 

“Y-you don’t trust the humans, do you?” She questions, despite pretty much knowing the answer from the context clues, Sans’ behavior and such. 

 

“nnnnnnope.” He answers just as fast as a soul pulse. He doesn’t even bother to quiet his answer either, despite humans being all around him. 

 

The lizard hums slightly. “U-umm… maybe you should r-rethink your opinion toward the humans. They’re r-really not a-all that bad.” She says, gesturing to a human helping one of the bunny monsters carry their belongings, having far too many kids to hold at once. 

 

Sans doesn’t respond. His brother couldn’t change his mind, and neither can Alphys. But he’s not a total jerk and verbally says it. His opinion is his own, and his opinion says that humans are pricks that don’t care about his race. It’s pretty obvious that they don’t, so why change his stance when the humans haven't?

 

“I-I understand why you f-feel the way you do but-”

 

“alphys, i really appreciate your concern, really i do, but ‘m fine. honest. just, ya know. we’re about to move into the city, gotta lot of stress on my backbone. but really, ‘m good.” he forces that fake smile onto his face to add to his white lie. 

 

He watches as Alphys stares for a few lingering moments before sighing, giving a slow nod. “O-okay. If you’re sure, th-then I won’t bother you about it.” She mumbles, interlacing her fingers together. 

 

“cool.” he says and looks to the sky. That’s one of his favorite things to look at since they’ve gotten to the surface. The sky always has different shades of colors. Nice vibrant, and beautiful oranges in the morning. He knows this because Papyrus screamed when he saw it, waking Sans up. A heavy and gentle blue during the day, adding a nice touch to the bright yellow of the sun. And when dusk comes, the blue fades to deep purples and finally into the black sky, filled with the bright and shining white stars. That’s what Sans loves the most out of all the changes. The shifting colors are cool and all, but night time, filled with twinkling stars... Sans could stay up and stare at them for hours. He has.

 

“EVERYONE! THEY ARE HERE!”

 

“O-oh!” Alphys hops out of her seat and scurries off. Even Sans himself sighs, sliding out of his chair with a grunt. He’ll play along. For his brother. 

 

\---

 

The interview was uneventful. Sans avoided the reporters like the plague, deciding to actually help out as to make an excuse to not be on TV. But he couldn’t help himself but listen to the kid. 

The kiddo just explained the basics of all the hectic stuff going on. The move, the military offering houses for those who can’t find a place to live, and the okay from the big boss mayor. about the merge. All that sort of stuff. 

 

Frisk really sounded like they care. Like they’re really trying their absolute best to make this great for everyone. Like, this really was the end. That there are no more resets, and that they will do their best to make everyone happy, in one go. And Sans liked that.

 

What he **doesn’t** like was the reporters taking up a lot of their time. The amount of times the humans interrupted other monsters who tried packing their things for the move is inumerable. It’s hot, and everyone wants to get as much done as possible, as quickly as possible. So Sans wasn’t the only one annoyed by this inconvenience. 

Sans was fortunate enough that none of the humans wanted to approach him. He assumed they thought he’d be like his bro; loud, rambunctious, and slightly annoying to some people. Heh, little did they know. But he wasn’t complaining. 

 

After the interview had finally ended, and the humans left in their white vans, painted with the channels of the news stations they worked for, Sans took a break. A well-deserved one as well. At least, in his opinion. Moving a couple of boxes and trying to secretly hide your magic is a lot of work. Especially when you have to be mindful of where everyone is.

 

But, even with his help, there was still a lot of things that needed to be done. It would take a few days for everyone to get situated and transported to the city to **_finally_ **start their new lives. Their proper lives. But he’ll take a few days over a few months. Beggars can’t be choosers. 

 

The humans had brought those snow cones Papyrus had mentioned a while back. Apparently what it was, was ice cubes crushed into a paper cone, giving it its shape. There was also a flavored syrup to give it taste, so it wasn’t just water. So that was pretty **cool**. Papyrus wasn’t a fan of the onslaught of puns that followed when eating them. Even though he had clearly been smiling the entire time. 

 

But even with the interesting frozen treat, it was still hot as hell. Sans doesn’t have skin to feel the effects of the heat, but it still caused irritation to the soul. Looks like the heat affects him more than the cold. Then again, the underground didn’t have real snow, so maybe human snow is even colder than what was in Snowdin. Who knows?

 

Though, even being a skeleton, Sans did not enjoy the heat. He had thrown the jacket off of himself once he started getting too hot. He doesn’t remember where he put it, and he doesn’t really care either. He’s glad he chose not to dawn a turtle with his outfit during his time here. His magic would not be happy with him if he wore such thick clothing during a time like this. 

 

Sans was slumped against a tree that provided needed shade. A thankful breeze had started to gently flow through the air, which encouraged people and monsters to relax and take a break as well. Hidden from the heat, Sans looked at the thin rays of sun that breached the shield of leaves. He could feel the sweat that had formed on his skull, as well as the fabric of the clothes that clung to his bones. It wasn’t very comfortable, he’d hate for his bones to chafe.

 

He took a sip from the bottle of water that sat beside him on the ground and ignored the specs of dirt that fell on his shirt. He was just grateful to be provided a liquid to help ease the heat radiating from his soul and spreading around his bones. The cool water settled the waves of overworked magic, calming his soul to relax with his body. 

 

Humans were surprised when they learned that monsters were able to consume human food. But not nearly as surprised when they had watched Sans take a bite from a hot dog. They all claimed that realistically, he shouldn’t be able to digest the food. Sans found it a great source of entertainment to watch them freak out when eating around them. He would have considered explaining what really happens, but giving them a silent shrug was much funnier. 

 

Sans sat up slightly, giving a quiet grunt. His eye lights glanced over all the work they’ve done. They have actually made a decent amount of progress. To Sans though, it wasn’t enough. He’d rather be out of here by tonight, hell now would be nice, but there’s no possible way that can happen. 

 

He glanced around the area, taking in all the work they had done. Most of the tents remained, for sleeping. The tent for the cafeteria was taken down, meaning everyone had to eat in the heat. Sans wished they could have some more shade when having breakfast. The humans provided fans for everyone, so that should help with the cool down at least. 

 

Sans looked over and grinned when seeing his brother began to run over. His scarf flaped in the wind as he ran. Man, his brother is so cool. He sat up a bit more and set his water back on the dirt beside him. 

 

“heya bro. what brings ya over to the lazy part of town?” His brother rarely often took breaks, so it’s odd to see him here and not working. 

 

“I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU, DEAR BROTHER! EVERYONE HAS DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FOR THE TIME BEING! AND WHILE I WOULD RATHER USE MY TIME BY WORKING AND HELPING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTANDS THAT HUMANS MAY NOT BE BUILT TO TAKE ON SUCH LONG AND HEAVY TASK AS I CAN!” He proudly placed his hands on his bony hips. 

 

Man Pap, really is the coolest. He’s rocking the outfit the humans had  ~~forced~~ given him to wear. It’s a standard outfit, but he somehow manages to pull it off despite its simplicity. It’s practically the same outfit sans currently wears, a white T with dark shorts. Papyrus only managed to talk his way into keeping the red scarf he loves so very much. It matches the red boots he had been provided. Both articles of clothing contrast the whole outfit, yet it somehow works when it’s Papyrus. Everything works if it’s Papyrus. 

 

“yep, humans got nothin on you bro. you’re the coolest.” Sans grins. He’s sure telling his bro that he’s the coolest person than everyone in the world and giving him all that confidence his whole life probably isn’t the greatest idea he’s had. But it makes him happy thinking that he’s the best, so guess the humans will have to deal with his brother’s over the top confidence.

 

“AS TRUE AS THAT MAY BE, I AM NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT HOW GREAT I AM. I AM HERE TO SEE HOW YOU ARE DOING. YOU HAVE SELECTED TO SEPERATE YOURSELF FROM THE OTHERS. AGAIN.” He held his bony hands together, looking at his brother with a worried expression. “WHY IS THAT?”

 

He lazily waved his hand to bat away his brother’s concerns. “nothin’ bro, just chillaxing.” Sans would be lying if he said some of the words the humans used didn’t amuse him. It was almost like they were made for him.

 

Papyrus doesn’t seem swayed, his worry still plastered on his face. “YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE AROUND THE HUMANS…” He stated, his voice lowering just slightly. 

 

“nah, bro. it’s not that, ya know i don’t socialize much. nothin’ to do with the humans, don’t worry your boney head about that bro.” Though, his brother is right. He’d rather sit alone then hang out with people forced to help them. If they’re going to fake liking and merely tolerated being here, he’s going to show the humans how he feels about that. Some would say it’s childish, and they may be right. But this is Sans after all. 

 

“BROTHER, I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL TOWARDS THE HUMANS HELPING US, AND I WISH YOU WOULD GIVE THEM A CHANCE. BUT I CANNOT CHANGE THE WAY YOU PERCEIVE THEM. I ONLY WONDER WHY YOU SHOW SUCH DISTASTE TO THEM. THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HURT OR HARM US!” His brother expressed while he lifted his arms in confusion and motioned to the humans helping out the monsters in the background. 

 

Sans sighed and slumped against the tree. “i really don’t wanna talk about this right now, bro.” He said in a slightly exasperated tone of voice.

 

“BUT BROTHER, I JUST WANT TO UNDERSTAND YOUR REASONING FOR SUCH BEHAVIOR. IF I UNDERSTOOD, PERHAPS I COULD HELP YOU NOT HATE THE HUMANS!” Papyrus smiled as he proudly spoke with his brother.

 

“paps, i really **really** don’t wanna talk about this.” Sans reinforced, and looked up at his brother with a stern expression. 

 

“COME ON SANS, WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME? IS IT SOMETHING THAT THEY SAID TO YOU? I COULD TALK TO THEM TO RESOLVE ANY CONFLICT AN-!”

 

“papyrus! i don’t want to talk about this! so just drop it! okay! it doesn’t matter! just leave me alone!” He yelled to his brother, his face glared up at the taller monster.

 

Papyrus went quiet, while he stared down at the smaller skeleton. He wrung his hands together and shifted his gaze down to his boots. An uncharacteristic frown fell on his face as well. Sans sighed and rubbed his skull, his anger quickly dropped to guilt. He didn’t mean to say it like that. 

 

“paps…. m sorry. i didn’t mean to yell at ya.” he said while he pushed himself to his feet. “ya know i didn’t mean to say that. ‘s the heat, i overracted.”

 

“No….. it’s fine. I apologize for trying to push you, brother.” Papyrus mumbled, his voice the quietest Sans has heard in years, and stood up straight. “I shall leave you to your thoughts.” He muttered before he ran off back to the camp. 

 

“papyrus, wait!” He called out, attempting to follow before he stopped. Papyrus is long gone. He leaned against the tree with a heavy sigh. “damn it…. way to go sans, brother of the year award goes to you.” He mumbled to himself in a sarcastic tone. He’s not even going to jinx himself with saying ‘it can’t get any worse’,he knows plenty of ways it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editor I had asked for help with the story got stressed out with their stuff so I told them not to worry with my updates. So, if you guys notice any mistakes, they must have slipped past me :3
> 
> But I will try my best to give you well written and fixed chapters so you continue to enjoy the story without having horrible Garammar every sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has some thoughts. Screw this heat wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Juggling these updates are a little difficult XD
> 
> Bit of a smaller update this time. Next update will be longer. 
> 
> If you have any questions and want to know more you can find me at https: [My blog](//yellowchimera332.tumblr.com/)

With a sigh, the human steps out of the bathroom. Letting the cool air from the air conditioner hit their wet skin felt nice. The water from the shower had been nice, happy to just stand under. As much as she wanted to stay in the bathroom and ignore the world, she couldn’t. The water bill was already extremely high, to begin with, she couldn’t make it worse. So, quick showers would have to be a thing until she got the raise she’s been working for since last month. 

 

Giving a sleepy grown, she fell face-first onto the couch, arms limp at her side and feet hanging off the armrest. She could feel her thin shirt and shorts clinging to her skin she had dabbed dry with a towel. Her wet hair splayed across the whole couch. She didn’t seem to care much as she yawned into a cushion of the couch. She was much too exhausted to really attempt to care. 

 

She sat up, popping her back with a soft huff of air. She really should get a proper massage or something, her back was getting worse and worse by the day. And pain killers weren’t going to solve the problem for much longer. Her hand fell to the remote, which was wedged between the couch cushions and flicked on the tv, sitting properly between the cushions. Time to sift through the channels, something good  _ has  _ to be on. 

 

Or so she had hoped. Nothing but news channels, cooking shows, and a crime investigation show. All boring. It was late, so there weren’t even any cartoons to watch for background sounds. With a sigh, she decided to click on the news. A yearning for the forecast to say this heat would leave soon. And the need for ice rags and constant showers would be done for. She’d kill for some snow, a cold front. Hell, rain would be terrific too! Just ...anything!

 

She sighed, hopes and dreams smashed when the weatherman said that the temperature was estimated to only drop by 5 degrees before rising up 15. She groaned, flailing in her couch like a child refused candy and then went slack from exhaustion. 

 

“Will this hell ever end?” She mumbled to herself and yawned. Her body had already been worn down from work, and her outburst didn;t help. All she wanted to do was sleep and die. Both could happen at the same time too, she wouldn’t mind. It was too hot to live anymore. 

 

Her ears caught wind of the news reporters speaking about the monsters. They were giving an update on the integrating process of allowing the species into the city. Apparently, they were still packing up the camp as they spoke. It wasn’t an interview, but more of observing from a distance. Her eyes glanced towards the screen to see the camera zooming in on some monsters working together to fold up a large tent. A blue bunny monster, and what looked like a purple spider? Creepy.

She hummed, her mind going back to thinking of the monsters and what living among a whole new species would be like. “They showed no aggression to the humans, unless Frisk, the ambassador, had been attempted to be removed from the monsters. It was honestly scary to see them act friendly and turn into a defense mode. The monsters looked ready to take the lives of the innocent and cause bloodshed with no mercy. To begin the war they started years ago, eating our children…” 

 

That’s what the dumb news article said though. She didn’t believe it for a single second. News articles from humans nowadays are ones being hostile towards the monsters, stating they shouldn’t coexist. Which is totally not even the slightest bit racist! Not at all!

 

She sighed and rubbed her face, then turned to watch the screen some more. The skeleton monster from before, the tall one that seemed to be super enthusiastic and almost seemed to be lecturing another smaller one. Their expression, which was surprising to be able to read since that’s supposed to be bone, looked like one of an annoyed adults who would rather punch something than stand there. They turned their head in the direction of the camera and glared in the direction before walking off, the taller monster following them, raising their arm up to continue their conversation. 

 

The female just assumed they were possibly camera shy? Or maybe the heat isn’t very nice to them either. But….. they don’t have skin. Why would it bother them? It’s not like they have nerves right? Does bone get hot when exposed to the sun? Can bones burn? Do bones need sunscreen to prevent sunburn? 

 

“Just thinking about that is making my head hurt.” She mumbled and got up to head into her room, clicking the tv off. She needed to cool off and get some rest for work tomorrow. Hopefully, she’ll be asked to work in the freezer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be slow to progress but I'm sure it'll be worth it :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "who knew water could taste so bad?"
> 
> "SANS, WATER DOESN'T HAVE TASTE!"
> 
> "ya sure about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy
> 
> Anyone else have problems with water fountains?
> 
> If you have any questions and want to know more you can find me at https: [My blog](//yellowchimera332.tumblr.com/)

Ultimately. After 3 slow and long ass weeks. They finally, were out of the city. The transportation was made via large bus with a nervous driver who was most likely volunteered to take the route against his will. Sans didn’t care, they were finally going to the city. They were going to start their new lives, _really_ start them. 

 

Papyrus had been very surprised when Sans had woken up early. Of course, 9:30 isn’t particularly early, but it was five hours than his usual wake up time. Sans wanted to lend every last hand he could so they could pack everything up as fast as possible. None of them brought up Sans’ outburst the other day; it never happened.

 

The two skeletons had claimed a seat together in the middle after they boarded the bus. Papyrus ranted and exclaimed about his excitement over every little thing they drove passed. He shouted how they would have to find the _perfect_ home to live in. Which started a competition between him and Undyne about finding a house first. While Sans and Alphys just stared and smiled at the two claiming their house finding skills were more superior than the other. 

 

Sans then stared out the window, and watched the trees from the open forest change to light poles and street signs with roads. Then, small and tall buildings further into the city they drove. His eye lights tried to look over every surface as the bus continued to move. He saw the colorful, and some offensive, graffiti on some older, withered, and worn down buildings, and the brand new clean glass on the recently completed corporations, and the empty space that was marked off with flags and yellow tape. He assumed it was for the monster's soon to be home, or shops, or whatever else was gonna go there. Considering the large space, it'd either be a small neighborhood, or a large hotel of sorts, possibly run by the nice bunny lady with the delicious cinna-bunnies. Or, if it was a neighborhood, he'll have to let Paps know so they could hang there. He wasn't sure what Toriel, or Asgore or the kid were gonna do. What he did know for certain is that none of the aquatic monsters could stay there, since they needed.... you know, water.

 

And that started another train of thought. All of that was reserved for land, obviously. But there wouldn't be enough room to host any of the water monsters. Of course, they could do what had been done at the quarantine camps, making artificial trenches so the monsters had mobility. But there's no way they can do that from the quarantine camp all the way down here. That'd take way too much time, work, and most likely money. They needed to get Onion-Sans, the Aarons, and Shyren water, or else they're not gonna be able to leave the mountain. And then there's the Temmies.......... And then that starts the worry about food. Sure, they're a different species of monster, but they all eat the same monster food. And Waterfall normally gets it's food via Undyne. But with everyone out of the Underground, how are they gonna get food? That might be a problem Asgore would fix.

 

All this thinking about food is just made his skull hurt.

 

And speaking of food!

 

Sans hoped Grillby would ask for his bar to be rebuilt. It was the fire elemental's source of income, and his home. And Sans, really enjoyed the food and could almost guarantee it would be better than any of the fast-food places the surface had to offer. Grillb's ketchup n fries are the best, and nothing else he's had as come close to being better. But, he wouldn’t object to trying out anything new, after all, life was new. And it was going to **stay** new. They promised so. So he won't knock it till he tries it. 

 

“OH LOOK BROTHER! LOOK!” Papyrus exclaimed and gave an excited shake to his brother’s shoulder and pointed towards the window. Sans tried to scan the area fast enough to see what had gotten his brother so excited until he found it. He then gave a chuckle and hummed. “THAT IS PERFECT FOR SOMEONE A GREAT AS ME!”

 

“heh. ya got that right bro.” He agreed and turned to give his bro a real easy going grin. 

 

“I CAN IMAGINE IT NOW! THE WIND THROUGH MY HAIR, AND MY ADORING FANS CHANTING MY NAME AS I DRIVE BY WAVING! I’LL FINALLY BATHE IN A SHOWER KISSES, JUST AS I SAID!” Papyrus smiled as he placed a hand to his chest and the other up in the air to go with his overdramatic self. 

 

Papyrus has always wanted a sports car. Ever since he was a baby bones he's wanted one. Always dreaming of driving down the road, in his candy red convertible. Papyrus demanded that it  _must_ be able to retract the roof so his fans may gape at his greatness. So he can feel the wind rushed by as he picked up the speed, blowing kisses to everyone he saw and watching the gardeners cut hedges in the shape of his face.

 

Sans turned back to the window with a grin as he thought about it. He'll try his hardest to give that to Papyrus, he deserves it. He went to respond before he quickly snapped his mouth shut. The bus was driving past a car crash, though going quite slow due to rubble. A blue car seemed to have crashed into the guard rail on the road, which had forced a truck to smash into the other end, further putting the two cars off the road. Sans frowned and looked away just to see his brother also staring at the crash.

 

“OH DEAR. HOW AWFUL. I SURE HOPE THAT THOSE HUMANS ARE ALRIGHT!” Papyrus spoke with a frown, probably just as worried as his brother was. Sans hummed before he gave a small grin.

 

“guess they got to see how a _Mercedes bends_.” Sans said and gawked at his brother’s reaction. 

 

“SANS! THAT IS NOT AN APPROPRIATE TIME FOR ONE OF YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES! TWO HUMANS COULD HAVE BEEN HURT IN THAT ENCOUNTER!” His brother exclaimed with a frown. 

 

“hopefully they weren’t _driven_ into a disagreement.” He responds with a small shrug. 

 

“SANS!” Papyrus frowned

 

“Think they _rolled_ with it?”

 

Papyrus crossed his arms and turned away. But Sans could see the faintest of quivering on his face, as he tried to resist the urge to smile and give in to his brother’s ‘horrible’ joke-telling. Sans smiled, happy to be able to distract him from the bad sight and once again turned to stare out the window. 

 

The monsters didn’t get off of the buses until they reached the destination that seemed just like an ordinary bus stop. And that’s because it was. They were dropped off in the center of the city. The bus drivers told them this was the stop for them and it was time to start exploring their new home. Because this would be their home until the rest of the world accepted the integration of their kind. 

 

Papyrus waved them goodbye as the buses drove off. Shouting thank yous and other kind words for their generosity. The skeleton turned back to his brother. 

 

“ISN’T THIS TERRIFIC BROTHER!? WE HAVE A WHOLE DAY TO EXPLORE AND FIND THE PERFECT HOUSE!” Papyrus exclaimed and firmly placed his hands together with sparkling eye sockets. 

 

Sans looked down the road from his spot on the sidewalk. “technically, we got about half a day. and i dunno if we’re gettin' a house. maybe we should look into apartments for the time bein’.” He suggested. Because judging the layout of the city, only the rich or those who could sustain their life could afford a home. And with monsters being able to do none of those things at the moment, apartments were the best option. 

 

“SANS, WE CAN’T TO THINGS THE LAZY WAY! WE MUST SEARCH HIGH AND LOW FOR THE NEW HOME THAT WILL BE BLESSED WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ PRESENCE, ACCOMPANIED BY HIS BROTHER!” 

 

Sans shrugged. “whatever ya think it best, bro.” Sans sighed and watched cars drive by. He didn’t particularly know how driving a vehicle worked. But he could take a wild guess that a sign saying ‘Speed limit 55’ was how fast they were _supposed_ to be going. “no time like the present. let’s get goin’.” He didn’t like the feeling of being stared at. Though he knew he'd be getting stared at a lot for a long while.

 

“See you nerds later! Give me a call when you find a place Paps! I’m sure Alphi and I will already be lounging on a couch by the time you do!” The buff fish monster grinned and let out her signature laugh. Which was soon followed by Papyrus’ iconic laugh. 

 

“LITTLE DO YOU KNOW UNDYNE, THAT MY DEAR BROTHER IS IN FACT SO LAZY, HE WILL BE PERFECT FOR SELECTING THE **BEST** HOME! YOURS WILL BE MEDIOCRE COMPARED TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus posed right on time when the wind began to blow, which cause his bright red scarf to flutter in the breeze. 

 

“Fuhuhuhuhuhu! We’ll just see about that! Sans'll probably deal with sleeping on a rug!”

 

"they're actually quite comfortable."

 

"SANS!"

 

Undyne gave a battle cry before she grabbed hold of her dino girlfriend and sped off down the sidewalk. The few people using the path way ran out of her way to prevent being trampled, confused and surprised expressions on their faces. Not every day a fish monster runs faster than a speeding bullet.

 

“COME BROTHER! WE HAVE A LOT OF GROUND TO COVER! AND I WILL NOT BE CARRYING YOU!” Papyrus grinned and marched in the opposite direction Undyne had ran off to. Sans followed behind, and oddly enough, he didn’t mind having to walk for once. 

\---

The city looked a lot smaller when you’re outside of it. But when you’re in the center of it all, it’s a little overwhelming. A lot overwhelming actually. All the people, the noise, the walking, and the _heat!_ It’s hot as balls! Sans was very, _very_ uncomfortable, and very upset with the fact that the heat was getting to him. He really shouldn’t have brought this jacket with him.

 

“bro, think we could rest for a bit?” Sans panted out, continuing his slow trek behind his brother’s long strides. 

 

“OF COURSE NOT SANS! THE SINGLE MOMENT WE REST GIVES UNDYNE THE ADVANTAGE OF FINDING A HOUSE BEFORE US! WE CANNOT RISK THAT HAPPENING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, and Sans, SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!” Papyrus exclaimed, and almost seemed to pick up in speed, which started to put more distance between the two skeletons. 

 

All the people walking around them did little to help Sans regain the lost ground. The smaller monster sighed and forced himself into a quick jog to catch up before he took some deep breaths. “then can we at least find somethin' to drink? it’s hot and 'm pretty sure it’s gettin’ worse.” He said, and rugged on his shirt to make an updraft of air to cool off his overheated bones.

 

“HMM… I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER. I HOPE THERE IS SOMEWHERE CLOSE BY WE CAN ACQUIRE A BEVERAGE.”

 

“yeah… me too..”

 

Unfortunately, none of the nearby stores knew how to deal with two monsters walking into their building and offering to pay with gold for a few bottles of water. And when there was, unfortunately, no way around it, they had to leave. Apparently the government was still working on the conversion method and monsters would have to deeply rely on them for practically anything. That spiked Sans' anxiety up by a lot. He felt rather helpless.

 

But Sans managed to catch a mention of 'going to the park for the open water fountains'. It was worth a shot he supposed.

 

Though the first issue was actually finding the location of the area. There wasn’t particularly a large map as far as they knew, so all they had to go off of were the street signs. Which proved difficult since they had no idea where certain streets actually lead to. 

 

“STRANGE! I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY THEY DON’T HAVE SIGNS THAT TELL YOU EXACTLY HOW TO GET SOMEWHERE! WHAT IS A BLV???”

 

“pretty sure it means boulevard bro. another human thing with streets n such. like ave, avenue.” Sans commented as they read the signs. He looked over to watch multiple cars drive by,  _feeling_ the stares through their windows.

 

“THAT’S JUST SILLY! IF IT MEANS STREET, THEN CALL IT A STREET! THAT SEEMS MUCH TOO COMPLICATED!” Papyrus frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“your guess is as good as mine bro.” Sans sighed and looked up at the sky, squinting his sockets. He was guessing it was around 10 or so judging from the sun. He should really get a watch, it'd help.

 

“WELL! WE’LL JUST HAVE TO ASK FOR PROPER DIRECTIONS THEN! COME ALONG BROTHER!” And off Papyrus went.

 

It took a long and awkward while, but they finally managed to grab proper directions. They had gotten help from a female human, who was probably a mother since she had a child with her. And as it turns out, they weren’t really that far away, thankfully enough. As the two brothers walked to the plaza, trying to ignore all the obnoxious stares, they managed to find the large area of grass and trees known as Ebott Central Park. Pretty typical city park. A few benches and a pathway to walk on. The park was connected to a small playground for children of younger ages to play. Pretty stereotypical movie location honestly. 

 

And, as if a blessing from the stars, there was indeed water fountains around the edge of the walking path. A large and small fountain for children of different sizes, or in this case, monsters of different sizes. It also seemed that they were not the only ones here. A few of the dogs and bunny monsters had found their way to the park, easing some of Sans’ discomfort. 

 

“WHAT A LOVELY AREA! A PERFECT PLACE TO CONTINUE MY VERY EXUBERATING, AND NOT AT ALL SILLY, WORK OUT!” Papyrus exclaimed happily while Sans made his way over to the drinking fountains. Upon first taste, Sans flinched. It almost felt like he swallowed liquid iron with how disgusting the water tasted. Though sadly, Sans was desperate and drank from the nasty city water fountain.

 

Once finished, he groaned and wiped his mouth. “waterfall’s river water was cleaner than that.” He muttered and turned his brother who happily took his time to survey the area.

 

“ISN’T THIS AMAZING SANS! A WHOLE AREA WHERE WE CAN CONVERSATE AND EXERCISE TOGETHER! I BET THIS IS WHERE THEY PLACE THEIR GYFTMAS TREE!”

 

“yeah, sure. if your favorite snack is metal.” He said and shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts. His jacket was getting far too hot for his hands to rest in. Everything was too hot! “pretty sure that’s a health hazard.” 

 

“OH NONSENSE SANS! NOW, TO MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS! WHERE SHOULD WE CONTINUE OUR SEARCH FOR OUR NEW HOME?”

 

“dunno bro, but if ya like the park so much, how’sabout somewhere close by?” Sans sighed out and turned his head to face him. 

 

“EXCELLENT IDEA BROTHER! COME, LET US GO!” Papyrus marched forward, as if completely unfazed by the blasting heat. 

 

Sans sighed and dragged his feet forward to follow. “yaaaay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This search shall be long but prosperous. The perfect house will be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the lovely people I mentioned. And be sure to give me any feedback. The more love you give me, the faster I'll slap words on a screen :)


End file.
